Out of the Wreckage
by FusseKat
Summary: Things are still a little rocky between Goren and Eames and both are anxious to get away from the tension after a long day at Major Case, until our dynamic duo get stuck in the elevator.


All rights belong to others. I am only borrowing a couple of characters for a few minutes. Hopefully no one will feel infringed upon or disappointed with the way I've interpreted these characters.

* * *

Out of the Wreckage

Bobby Goren slid one last file between the covers of his binder, reached behind him and in one smooth movement used one hand to push him up to standing and pull his jacket off the back of his chair, before walking towards the elevator. Eames' desk looked straightened up for the night and ready for business first thing tomorrow. He'd seen her walk toward the elevator as he came out of Ross' office, about five minutes earlier. Inwardly he sighed. She was still taking every opportunity to keep distance between them. He no longer wondered what it was going to take to break through the barrier – he now found himself wondering if there was _anything_ he could do to break through that wall.

Turning the corner, he saw Eames waiting for the elevator. He briefly considered turning back into the squad room to let her have the next elevator car to herself. _The hell with that…_

Casually walking up to wait for the elevator, he asked, "Any plans for tonight?"

"A couple of glasses of white wine, a nice long soak in the bathtub and then falling asleep in front of the TV." Eames answered approximating a smile at Goren.

_Why is she grimacing at me? Does it have to be so difficult to have a casual conversation?_ _We used to be able to manage that. So many 'used to's' lately._ "That sounds good. Restful. Nice."

Before Eames could reply, the elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped inside. Goren pressed the button to the parking level.

They worked side by side; that required the two of them to talk to each other. They had even been able to communicate without words until a couple of months ago. So much had been conveyed by a simple glance, a smirk, or a head tilt. Now it seemed an overwhelmingly difficult task just to be in the same room together. In the quiet and tight confines of the elevator, the silence was deafening. Goren looked up at the ceiling stretching his neck and then returned his focus to watch the numbers countdown the floors as the elevator descended.

_TEN… NINE…_

Trying to think a topic to start a conversation, he was struck by the notion that this countdown might be his last chance. Glancing over at Eames he saw that her gaze was focused on the floor. _Anything to avoid making eye contact. _

_Fine_. Both of them wanted to get out of this uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible, get in their car, so each could make their own way to their own apartment.

_EIGHT… SEVEN…_

Unfortunately, between floors eight and seven, a loud grinding noise and sudden jerking lurch threw the two detectives down to their knees.

"Are you ok?" Goren asked, helping Eames up.

Eames nodded, "I guess. What the hell was that?"

"Hmm… sounded like the master cylinder seized up, dontcha think?" He knew she knew about cars and engines, so the mechanics of the elevator wouldn't be completely unfamiliar to her.

"Phfft… what do I look like, building maintenance?" Eames dismissed his inquiry, even though that's exactly what she thought it sounded like to her. _Let it go already, Alex._

"I wonder when the last time this elevator was serviced?" Goren glanced at the inspection notice posted above the control panel. "Eames, it's been over two years since the elevator was inspected. 1PP is in violation of state law. How's that for irony?"

"Get me out of this elevator and tell me who to arrest." _Enough, Alex._

The elevator didn't restart and Goren pressed all the floor buttons on the control panel, in the hope it would jumpstart the system.

"You know that's not going to get the elevator working, don't you?" Taking a step forward and leaning in front of him she said, "You have to press the alarm bell. You have to let someone know what's going on here and that there are people trapped in here that need their help." Eames responded sarcastically.

_Well, wasn't that subtle…. Sheesh…Yeah, I get it Eames, you're never going to let me forget …_Goren asked, "I didn't hear any alarm bell, did you hear it?"

"No." She said as she leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor, knees pulled in close to her chest.

"I guess we wait. Someone will notice soon." Goren said, taking his tie off.

"Oh, great. Now you're going to be Mr. Optimist. I'm really not in the mood for that, Goren." Eames's tone was a little sarcastic.

"Optimist? Naw, Eames, I'm just being realistic. What's the chance we're never found? We're at One Police Plaza in downtown New York City. How long can it be?" Goren asked as he pressed the alarm bell again.

Goren turned to look at her.

"What you're looking at?" she wrinkled her eyebrow.

"Nothing." he tried not to smile, being serious.

"I won't wait standing up."

Goren leaned his head against the wall, staying up.

After a few minutes, they heard several voices outside.

"Hello? Is there anyone in the elevator?" A man's voice in distance.

Goren moved away from the wall, approaching of the door. "Yes. There's two of us in here. You have to get us out of here."

"We're working on it. It may be awhile, just give us a chance to take a look up there and I'll be back to let you know how long it's going to take. What's your name?"

"Goren. And, Eames. From Major Case upstairs."

"Well, sit tight and keep calm and we'll get you out of there. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

They could hear several pairs of shuffling footsteps fade away and Goren leaned his body against the wall again.

"Sit down. Your Armani slacks will be safe."

"You think they're Armani huh? Funny." Goren flipped open his suit jacket and displayed the label on it. "Macy's Mens Shop, it's the extra tailoring that makes it look expensive." At the look on Eames' face he stopped talking and slowing slid down the wall, sitting across from Eames.

"Welcome to the ground." Eames deadpanned.

Goren didn't realize how tired he was until that second. This now manifested itself in impatience. "How long the elevator will take to get repaired?"

"He said he'd be back in a couple of minutes to tell us how long it's going to take. You got a hot date or something?

_SIX… FIVE…_

Goren ran his hands through his hair and looked at down, focusing on the floor midway between Eames and himself.

"Goren?"

"No. I don't. I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible. I just want this over with." Looking over to Eames, his face set, "Tell me something Eames, do you want a new partner?"

Alex swung her head up sharply and looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time since _that_ day. She had asked herself that question a hundred times in the last year or two. It had all started with … her kidnapping and Jo Gage. Every thing that had happened since – small or large – stacked onto that foundation, one on top of another and another, until the night that door was kicked in, revealing the harshest secret of them all.

"Because… I can't do this anymore. I can't be… I have to have…"

"Your partner back." Eames added.

_FOUR… THREE…_

The silence stretched on between them. Alex finally broke it as she pointed out.

"You know, if this elevator car broke free, we would probably die before it hit the parking level. It would bounce around so much in the shaft that we'd be flung around inside like a couple of rag dolls."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Besides, we're stuck between the seventh and eighth floors. I doubt either of us would die. Banged up for sure, but we'd be able to crawl out of the rubble. We'd survive."

"There's ten floors below us. Don't forget the three parking levels."

Goren looked at her, with the glare that communicated his belief that it wouldn't matter if it was 7 or 10. They wouldn't die.

"Eames, please. Just answer my question."

She nodded, "I think you did a pretty good job of it already."

When he looked up at her with a confused expression flickering across his face, she elaborated, "We're banged up for sure, but we'll be able to crawl out of the rubble. We'll survive."

As he came to realize what she meant, he brought up a hand to cover his mouth as his eyes closed and he nodded his understanding.

_TWO… ONE…_

The elevator lurched and gears ground against gears as the elevator slowly began to descend.

A voice from above shouted, "We're going to hand crank this down far enough for us to get you out on the next floor. The doors on the seventh floor are open. Let me know when you can see them, and then let me know when you're down far enough to get out. I've got a couple of men there to help you out."

Eames and Goren had leapt to their feet when the elevator first began to move. "Will do." Goren shouted up to the ceiling of the elevator car.

"Okay, I can see the open doors, about six inches." Eames said.

"We can see light coming from the open doors. About six inches … okay, now about a foot."

The elevator car dropped several feet and the two were once again thrown down to the floor. With hearts in their throats, Eames and Goren looked at each other and moved at the same time toward the sliver of space through the open door. Eames slid out feet first and felt hands grab the sides of her legs.

"Keep coming lady, I got ya." A heavily Brooklyn accented voice said.

As Alex jumped free, the car slid another few feet and Goren was thrown back into the elevator. Scrambling quickly, he dove for the opening and flung himself from the car, now afraid the car really was going to fall. He decided he didn't want to test his theory that falling from this height wouldn't kill a person.

He landed heavily on the floor, air knocked out of his lungs. He rolled over onto his back and sucked in air. He realized their was commotion going on at the elevator shaft but his major concern now was getting air back into his lungs.

Eames helped Goren to his feet.

"You alright buddy?" Brooklyn accent asked. "You got outta that thing just in time. It's probably just a mass of twisted metal now, sitting on the bottom level of the parking garage."

Goren nodded, still unable to use the precious little oxygen he had in his lungs, to speak.

"He's fine. We'll both be pretty banged up by tomorrow. Whether we've crawled from or flung ourselves from the wreckage, we're here, we'll survive."

"What are you talking about lady?"

"Nothing… and everything."

Goren looked at Eames and nodded. Neither needed to say another word. They had turned a corner and were able to communicate without words again.

Turning toward the stairway, the two partners walked down the stairway to the parking garage – eight levels below.

ooOOoo

When Goren walked into work the next morning he was surprised to see his suit jacket from yesterday, dry cleaned and hanging next to his locker. He was even more surprised to find his leather binder sitting on his desk, perfectly centered and squared up. It was scratched and battered and looked rather worse for the wear, but still up to the job.

"Looks like the maintenance people were able to get your stuff out of the wreckage." Eames said as she walked up behind him and over to her desk.

"The maintenance people. Yeah, right. Thanks Eames." Running a hand across the nicked and gouged leather, he nodded. _Yep, still up to the job._

* * *

A/N: I know nothing about workings of elevator mechanics, or mechanics in general. Apologies if that part makes little sense. As to the rest of it making sense, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
